The First Time
by angryreviewer123
Summary: Takes place after The Final Act season. About Inuyasha and Kagomes first meeting after 3 years. Full of lemony goodness :  mmmmmm
1. Chapter 1

It had been three years since we had seen each other. Three very long years.

High school had been okay and I had top marks in all of my classes. It was almost enough to distract me. Almost.

At night I had dreams that he was there, holding me, kissing me, making me feel whole again.

But I always woke up.

Some nights I refused to go to sleep, the dreams were too much for me to bear.

Other nights I went to bed early just so I could be with him again.

I went to the well almost every day, just to simply stare into the darkness in hopes that I would see him staring back. But he never did. Sometimes I would jump into the well, but all that accomplished was giving me fresh bruises on my knees and dirty socks.

But finally, after three long years, the well accepted me again. And I was with him. Our first few hours together were spent catching up with the others; Sango and Miroku had three children together, and Rin had become a member of the village. Shippo was training to become a great fox demon like his father before him and, much to my surprise, Koga had gotten married. When the sun had finally gone down, everyone but Inuyasha and I remained. Sango and Miroku had gone off with the kids to put them to bed. Shippo had passed out by the fire and been carried to bed by Rin. Kaede had also disappeared.

Inuyasha and I gazed at each other for the longest time. Slowly, he put a hand to my cheek. "Kagome," he whispered.

"Inuyasha", I whispered back, placing my hand on his arm. Slowly, we closed the distance between our faces and entered a careful and delicate kiss. I don't know how long we stayed like that; it felt too good to break away. Without even thinking about it, I pressed myself closer to him and he pulled me tight. Our kiss seemed different than the few others we had. This one felt realer. He gently opened my mouth with his and slide his tongue into my mouth. Much to my surprise, I responded and allowed my tongue to dance with his. I had never done this before, but whatever I was doing he seemed to like. He pressed me against him more and slowly started running his hand up and down my back. While one hand did this the other went in my hair, tangling itself along my waves.

"Inuyasha," I whispered again, breaking our kiss for a moment to make subtle eye contact.

"Yes, Kagome," he responded under heavy eyelids.

I realized that I really had nothing to say and went a little red out of embarrassment. "Umm nothing," I said quickly and tried to look away.

Inuyasha smiled at me and pulled me to my feet. "Come on there's something I want to show you." Tossing me onto his back, we bolted into the woods. I rested my head on his shoulder, completely relaxed as I always was with him. This is nice, I thought, slowly drifting off to sleep as we raced through the woods to wherever he was taking us.

"Hey wake up, Kagome, we're here."

"What," I yawned opening my eyes and sitting up a little.

"Look around," he said in my ear from behind me.

"Oh", I gasped in front of me was a beautifully lit tree. The flowers on it seemed to be glowing, similar moths danced around the tree, adding more beauty than the tree already possessed. "Inuyasha, it's beautiful," I sighed leaning back into his chest.

"I thought you'd like it," he said, resting his head on top of my own.

We sat there for awhile, staring at glowing tree, leaning against each other; perfectly content with just being with each other. Without me even noticing, Inuyasha had lifted his head from mine and was placing small delicate kisses on my neck. I was in such a trance from the beauty of the tree that I didn't notice till one of his hands brushed my hair off my shoulder. He continued to kiss my revealed skin.

"Inuyasha," I said, starting to turn red with embarrassment. "What are you doing?"

"Kissing you," he simply replied and continued doing it.

"Well I realized that much," I answered, trying to brush him off; his actions were starting to make me feel odd.

"Well, then why did you ask?" He stopped.

"Because I did," snapped back, moving a little bit forward. "God I haven't been here for even a day and we're already fighting." I started to rave in my head. "And where does he get off doing something like that? Not that I didn't like it, but still. I mean did he like it?" I thought, biting down on my lip. "I wonder why he did that." I pondered, placing my head on my knees and gazing at the tree again. "Kagome." Inuyasha's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Mhmm?" I answered, looking back at him.

"There's something I want to do with you. But we have to wait till the next new moon, when I'm human."

I tried to look him in the eyes but he hid them under his bangs not wanting to look at me. "Okay," I answered, moving back and leaning against him again.

I don't know how long we stayed there or when I drifted off to sleep. But I woke up in one of the houses in the village, still in my clothes and wrapped up in a blanket. "Inuyasha," I said, rubbing the sleepiness from my eyes and looking around the wooden cabin. There was a small fire in the center and sunlight seeped through the blanket that served as a door. Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen. "I'll just have to find him", I thought yawning again and slowly getting up. Folding the blanket neatly over the bed, I noticed that someone had left red pants and a white robe next to the bed for me. "These look just like Kikyo's clothes," I thought picking them up and looking them over. I sighed to myself and slowly began to undress. "I guess I can put them on," I thought, slipping them over my naked body. "I'm sure Inuyasha won't mind."

I finally found him sitting up in a tree. "Inuyasha!" I called, waving a hand over my head.

"Hey, what are you doing up there?"

"Just looking at the mountain," he answered, jumping down and landing before me. "Nice clothes", he smirked, glancing at my outfit.

"Well," I huffed, "if I'm going to be in this time I might as well dress like it." Inuyasha smiled but looked into the sky with a worried look on his face. "What's wrong?" I asked, getting closer to him.

"Oh, nothing," he responded, looking down at me. "The New Moon will appear in 3 days," he said, staring into my eyes.

"Okay", I said staring back, trying to read what was going on in his head. He looked almost sad. "Well," he said, suddenly perking up, "time to do some work."

I was very anxious by the day of the new moon. Inuyasha had been acting strange ever since we had met that morning under the tree. I'd catch him randomly staring at me and sometimes he would just come over and kiss me for no reason at all. He never seemed to go far from me and, whenever he had the chance, held me by his side. At night, around the fire, he would have a hand around my waist and at night he started sleeping next to me in bed. I wasn't used to this kind of attention from him and was baffled by how sweet he was to me. On the morning of the new moon, I woke up to find flowers in front of the bed. I got up and out of our house in search of him, but he was nowhere to be seen. "Miroku, have you seen Inuyasha? I can't find him anywhere," I asked after finding him hanging laundry with Sango.

"Come to think of it I haven't seen him yet."

"Alright, well, thanks anyway Miroku," I sighed walking back to our little house. "Where could he be?" I thought to myself.

After having dinner with the others, I walked to the house by myself. There had still been no sign of Inuyasha and the new moon was already out. "Where could he have gone?" I thought. I was starting to worry. "What if a demon had gotten him or something?" I worried biting my lip. "But he would have told me if he had gone off to fight a demon... Wouldn't he?" I was almost to the house when human Inuyasha stepped through the doorway. "Inuyasha!" I practically yelled, running and throwing myself on him. "Where have you been?" I cried hugging him with all my might, "I was so worried!" Looking up into his eyes I noticed he had a strange look in them. A look I had never seen before. "Inuyasha…" I trailed off, looking into his dark brown human eyes. He didn't say anything; he merely grabbed my hand and led me through the doorway of our house. "Inuyasha," I started again, but was silenced by what lay before my eyes. The fire was glowing blue, and the floor was covered in rose petals. On the bed, a boutique of lilies lay on the pillow. Fireflies trapped in jars were strung up all around us. It was one of the most beautiful sights I had ever seen. "Inuyasha," I started brushing tears from my eyes, "this is beautiful. Is this what you were doing all day?"

"Yes it was," he answered, leading me over to the bed and sitting on it.

"But why?" I asked as he pulled me down beside him.

"Because I want it to be special," he said, placing his hand on my cheek and kissing me.

Like before, our kiss went way beyond what it had been previously. His tongue entered my mouth and his hands went to my back and hair. My hands explored his chest and arms feeling the muscles he still had, even as a human. I finally broke the kiss with a sigh. It was troubling me too much.

"Inuyasha," I asked quietly, looking down at my hands, which were placed on his chest. "Why did you go to all this trouble?"

"I wanted it to be special for you," he answered, equally quiet.

"Wanted what to be special?" I asked, looking in his eyes.

He was quiet for a minute and stared into the fire. Without looking at me, he started with a sigh, "Kagome, demon tradition and human tradition are different from one another. When we find the person or demon we're supposed to be with, we have to... mark them. The only way to mark them is to, well," he said finally looking down at me, "to become one with them. As humans call it, have 'sex' with them."

"Oh," I responded, looking into the fire and turning beet red. "Great," I thought, getting redder in the face with each passing second. "I know I want to do this, I just didn't realize it'd be this soon. Egh, I haven't anything to prepare for this. My hair's not done, I'm not wearing any perfume. Oh my god what would my mother think? Or my friends! I haven't had enough time to think about this. I don't know what to do." That was when the most sickening part went through my head. My whole body felt limp and I felt like I was going to be sick.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, feeling my body get weak. I couldn't even look at him when I whispered, "did you and Kikyo make love?"

"Kagome," he said grabbing my face and making me look in his eyes, "you'll be the one and only."

"Inuyasha," I whispered, tears coming to my eyes again.

"Kagome," he whispered back; our lips were pressed together again. We started off just kissing. We pulled away slightly, just to have them meet again. Soon, we started letting them last longer, then our tongues started meeting. It was slow, but sweet; calm, but thrilling. I wasn't sure what I was thinking because so many things were going through my mind. We started pressing against each other. Grabbing each other, stroking each other, exploring each other each time our hands made contact with each others' skin. As he pressed against me more, I felt myself sinking back into the bed and onto the pillow. Before my head hit the pillow and the bouquet of lilies, Inuyasha grabbed them and placed them on the floor next to the mat we slept on. He slowly put his body on top of mine, not breaking our kisses for long. His black hair was draped around me like a curtain and I couldn't help but notice the woody smell that came off him. My hands found the way to the top of his kimono and I slowly spread it open revealing his well-sculpted chest. My hands wandered up and down his chest, opening the kimono more and revealing more of Inuyasha than I had seen. Breaking our kiss, he moved his lips down to my neck.

Looking above his head, to the fireflies hanging above, I found myself thinking about Kikyo. "I wonder if she would have wanted this? She'd probably know what to do," I thought, saddening a little. "I wish I knew what to do," I thought, tears coming to my eyes again. Closing them, I lay there and thought about how good Inuyasha's kisses felt on my skin. Inuyasha's kisses made their way back to my lips and we started kissing again. "Inuyasha," I thought," I want to love you too."

That's when I knew what to do. It was like something in me snapped and everything fell together. I realized I was meant to make love to Inuyasha and I wanted to. I wanted us to be one; I wanted to be his mate forever.

I started by kissing him back harder, with more passion I realized I could possess. He seemed surprised at first, but returned my affectionate kisses and gave even more. It took me a moment to build up the courage to do it, but with a swift movement I hooked my foot into the bottom part of his kimono and pushed it down all the way to his feet; leaving him completely bare.

Before he could say or think anything, I sat up just enough to slip my arms out of robe and leaving me bare chested. Laying back down, I studied Inuyasha's face; it was a mixture of surprise and something else that may have been longing. I felt his member harden against my leg and knew it must be desire. His head fell to my bare breasts and he started kissing them all over. When his lips found my nipples, he slowly started to suck on them. Every few seconds, he would bite down on them gently sending shivers down my spine and making my vagina tingle. I had never felt this before and was surprised by how much I liked it, craved it. With his one hand, he held the breast he was sucking in place, and with his other hand he massaged the one he wasn't; both felt amazing.

I slowly slid my hand down his chest, going towards the heat radiating off of his member. I grabbed it gently and slowly slid my hand up and down, causing it to become firmer and heat up more. I heard Inuyasha gasp at my breast and his lips jumped up to mine. His hands traced the curves of my body, pushing my clothes further and further down my body till they were down by my feet. His hand traveled down my belly, then down to my thighs. He slowly massaged them for a few moments before letting his hand travel over my clit. I jumped a little the first time, but welcomed the second time with a sigh. He used one finger to rub my clit, the other slowly traced the outside of my vagina. With a gasp, he slid his finger inside of me and slowly started to pump it in and out. There was a little pain, but it soon faded and turned into pure pleasure. My grip on his cock tightened as his pumping became faster. My strokes became faster as his kisses became harsher. Our breathing was becoming uneven and it felt like a sauna in our little hut. With a small growl, he stopped fingering me, took my hand off his cock, and placed it on his chest. "Kagome," he said, resting his forehead against mine.

"Yes, Inuyasha?" I managed to reply between heavy breaths.

"Are you ready?" He asked, looking into my eyes.

"Yes, I'm ready," I smiled back.

Kissing me again, I felt him shift his body over mine and felt the heat from his member in front of my opening. Breaking our kiss for only a minute, he slipped his member into my vagina and gave it a swift thrust. It took all of my self control to keep from crying out in pain. It felt like he was tearing it open. Sensing my pain he stopped and gazed down at me.

"Are you alright?" He asked, a worried look on his face.

"Yes," I replied, "keep going."

Leaning down to kiss me once more, he started thrusting again, slowly, more for my benefit than his own. Although the pain continued, it weakened and became a simple after-thought. I was getting used to the feel of Inuyasha inside of me. In fact, I was enjoying it. I could feel myself heating up again and moans started to escape my lips. Inuyasha's thrusts became faster and deeper as time went on and I noticed that he too made noises of pleasure. Our kisses were quick and loving, it was hard to kiss and get pleasure at the same time. I opened my eyes to look at his face and noticed that his hair was starting to fade. His ears had started to come out of his hair and his eyes were turning back to there normal golden color. I was distracted, but only for a moment. Heat was building inside me and I felt a tingling building in my clit.

"Kagome," I heard Inuyasha whisper in my ear, "you're so warm," he moaned. "So wet and tight." His mouth moved to my neck and he started sucking it hard.

"Inuyasha," I moaned, tangling my fingers in his hair as he thrust deeper than he had ever before. The tingling became uncontrollable as he sucked harder and harder and thrust deeper and deeper.

The heat from his cock was unbearable; I knew I was about to cum. Right before my own cum squirted out of my hard clit, Inuyasha sank his teeth into my neck. With a snarl, he pulled out of me and shot his cum all over my pale stomach. I screamed in ecstasy and pain as I came.

Panting, Inuyasha collapsed on top of me.

"Kagome," he whispered from where his head had landed on my chest.

"Inuyasha," I answered slowly opening my eyes. "Sit boy!" I yelled suddenly sending him straight through the floor boards. "What did you bite me for?" I yelled, grabbing my robes and holding them to my throbbing neck. "That hurt!" I glared at him, noticing that his hair had turned completely white and he was back to his normal half demon form.

"Well what did you do that for?" He retorted pulling himself up from the floor.

"You bit me that's why!"

"Well if you looked you'd already know that you've stopped bleeding!"

"What," I thought, putting a hand to my neck and drawing it back. "He's right," I thought, looking at my non-bloody hand. "It's already healed," I thought, staring at my hand. Looking up, I noticed Inuyasha staring blindly at the top of my head. "Inuyasha, what are you staring at?" I asked, placing my hands on the top of my head and feeling around. My hands came in contact with something soft and pointy that wasn't supposed to be there.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said, staring," you have ears."


	2. Chapter 2

"In simple terms, when you mated with Inuyasha and he bit you, he released some of himself into you, Kagome." Kaede explained. "Marking you as his mate means that you two became one, and, in your case, becoming one meant absorbing some of his demonic power."

"But did I have to get ears?" I sighed, touching them for the fiftieth time. "They're cute and everything, but what will people think?"

"Of all the things to worry about, you choose to worry about freaking ears?" Inuyasha fumed. "I'd be more concerned with the fact that now you're a half demon and less concerned with what you look like."

"Well, it is rather different Inuyasha," Sango interjected, reaching over to touch Kagome's ears. "I mean, it's something she'll have to get used to."

"Yeah Inuyasha, you could try to be a little more sympathetic. It's not like I was informed that this was going to happen," I said, glaring at him.

"Don't look at me! It's not like I was aware of this either," Inuyasha said, glaring back. "Had I known I would've warned you." He quieted, lowering his head until his bangs covered his eyes.

"Inuyasha," I said quietly, getting up and moving next to him. "I would have said yes anyway," I smiled, resting my head on his chest.

"Either way, the two of ya are bonded together," Kaede said, while Inuyasha slid a hand around my waist. "Together until the day he dies."

"Inuyasha, stop yelling! It's not gonna make me get the hang of this any faster!" I fumed as I tried to jump from tree limb to tree limb. I stopped, kneeling on a limb.

"You're not concentrating enough! You're more focused on how pretty the tree is than jumping to it!" He bellowed, landing next to me.

"Well, this is harder than it looks," I gulped, looking down. "I could slip and die you know!" I gripped the tree branch.

"I'm not gonna let you die," he said, rolling his eyes. "If you've lived this long battling demons, then you're not gonna die falling out of some dumb tree."

"You'll catch me if I fall?" I asked, looking him the eyes.

"I promise; I'll catch you if you fall."

"Okay." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes like he instructed.

_Just think about where you want go and your surroundings. Let your instincts tell you where to land. Listen to everything, the wind, the leaves, anything that moves. Smell the air. Pick up all the different scents. Then, when everything flows, just…jump!_

I threw myself forward with my new strength. Everything felt like it was going in slow motion. I felt the wind swirling and blowing around me. I could hear the birds flying, the leaves blowing; I could even hear Inuyasha's intake of breaths as I jumped. I could smell the wood of the tree getting stronger as I got closer.

My eyes flew open and I gracefully landed on the tree branch with a small thud. Standing up, I turned around and smiled at Inuyasha 15 feet away.

"You coming?" I asked playfully, turning around and taking another jump.

"Hmph, one little jump and she thinks she's a professional," he muttered under his breath before jumping on my previous tree branch and following me deeper into the forest.

"Mmmm, that was the best ramen yet Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed, resting against a rock and placing his hands on his stomach.

Sighing, I shook my head, "I don't understand why you like the ramen over my cooking. It's just noodles mixed with hot water, nothing special."

"Well whatever it is, it's the best!"

"Oh, Inuyasha," I sighed picking up the bowls and placing them by the fire.

"Kagome, come lay with me," he said, holding out his arm for me.

"Okay," I answered, quietly crawling to him and settling myself in the crook of his arm. Lying there, we both stared at the stars. I loved being this close to him; he was always so warm, being there made me feel safe. I could already feel my eyes getting heavy and my thoughts blurring. I started dozing off when Inuyasha whispered in my ear.

"I'm sorry Kagome."

"For what?" I asked rubbing my eyes and sitting up.

"For making you give everything up."

"You didn't make me give anything up," Confusion entered my mind. _What does he think I gave up?_ I wondered tilting my head to look at him.

"You gave up your family for me... You gave up a normal life for me… You gave up looking human for me… How is that nothing?" He gazed into the sky. I carefully grabbed his face in my hands. Pulling his face down and making his eyes meet mine, I smiled.

"Inuyasha, that's nothing compared to having you for the rest of my life." Before he could respond, I covered his lips with mine, holding his face in place so he wouldn't pull away.

He almost instantly pressed his lips against mine and placed his hands on my lower back. Our tongues tangled together and our hands explored each others bodies. His hands found their way to my ass where he gave a couple of good squeezes, and then worked up to my thighs and stomach. One hand continued upward where it found its place on my breast.

My hands worked over his stomach, feeling his abs and then going up to his neck where I tangled my hands in his hair. I felt myself started to warm up and I could smell my own arousal. I could feel the heat from his swelling cock on my thighs. His scent was unbearably delicious. I never wanted someone so much before; I never wanted him so badly before. I pressed myself against him with everything I had and gripped his hair harder.

Just when I thought I was going to tear his clothes off with my claws, he pulled away.

"Kagome," he said, breathing heavily.

"Inuyasha?" I responded.

"We should go back to the hut," he said, smiling.


End file.
